Kimi e
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Beberapa tahun berlalu sejak itu dan Anna menyadari perasaannya. Perasaan sayang kepada 'dia'. Tapi semua telah terlambat, bagaimana ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya? / Adult!Anna


Disclaimer: Sampe Mikoto sembuh dari penyakit pedonya tetep aja bukan punyanya Rii /dor. Punyanya GoRa & GoHands. Pokoknya bukan punya Rii.

Author's note: Gaje, AU, abal, OOC, typo(s), dll.

HAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII~! RII KEMBALI MEMBAWAKAN PEDO PAIR KESAYANGAN KITA! /Rii.

Kok ini nggak ada feels romance-nya dan malah kerasa kayak sequel Akai Namida ya? /dor.

INI MALAH KAYAK H/C DAN BUKAN ANGST DDD8 /Rii.

God, saya bingung _(:'3 ya udah, kali ini request dari **Kantam** (at naufalkntm). Iya, dia lagi. Malesin banget kan? /dor. Yap, hanya bercanda. Rii akan dengan senang hati membuatkan fanfic ini. KALO KAU TAK LUPA REVIEW, KANTAM! /Riihentikan

Jadi nggak tau mau ngomong apalagi, mari kita langsung menuju ke pedo pair kesayangan kita! Mikoto x Anna, AU (Adult!Anna; plus flashback sedikit. Italic paragraph for flashback), angst(?)! Douzo!

* * *

Gadis berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun yang berambut putih sebahu itu terdiam menatap langit. Merah... langitnya merah. Oh, tidak, langitnya biru, tetapi gadis itu hanya bisa melihat merah. Sayang sekali...

"... _Kirei na_... _aka_..." gumam gadis itu pelan sambil menatap langit. "... Mikoto..."

Ia menutup iris kemerahannya dengan kelopak mata berbulu mata lentik itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, membuat dirinya merasa cukup nyaman.

Sembilan tahun... sudah banyak yang berubah.

Setelah kejadian _itu_, Homra memutuskan untuk memecah diri dan mencari _kebahagian_ mereka sendiri. Dia—Anna—pun sama, memutuskan untuk pergi dari Homra dan mencoba mencari kehidupannya sendiri begitu ia merasa umurnya cukup. Jadi begitu ia berumur lima belas tahun, ia keluar dari bar Homra dan menyewa apartemen sendiri. Bekerja dan hidup normal—di luar kenyataan ia buta warna—akhirnya Anna bisa kembali menemukan _kebahagiaannya_.

Tapi tetap saja... _itu_ tak mau pergi dari ingatannya. Dan Anna tak pernah dengan sengaja menghilangkannya dari ingatannya. Menurutnya, hidupnya akan lebih sulit jika ia menghilangkan hal _itu_ dari ingatannya.

"... Mereka... sedang apa...?" tanyanya pelan, mengacu pada teman-teman Homra-nya dulu. Ia menatap langit-langit apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa aku... harus bertemu dengan mereka...?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia bangkit. Dan menatap ke luar jendela. Ya, tampaknya ia harus pergi menemui mereka. Tapi di mana? Bar Homra?

Anna bangkit dan memakai jaket tebal musim dinginnya di luar sweter musim dinginnya. Tidak, bukan baju _lolita_ yang biasa ia kenakan. Sejak berumur lima belas tahun dan memasuki apartemennya ia memutuskan untuk mengenakan baju biasa. Yang warnanya merah, tentu saja. Ia bahkan memotong rambutnya sehingga tinggal sebahu.

"Dingin..." ujar Anna sambil menggigil kedingingan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang mengepul. Biasanya, jika salju sudah turun dan ia merasa kedinginan, tangan Mikoto yang pasti selalu ada di sampingnya bisa menghangatkannya. Tapi...

Anna meniup tangannya, berharap tindakan itu bisa membuatnya merasa lebih hangat. Tapi ternyata tidak berpengaruh apa-apa, tangannya tetap kedingingan. Anna menggigil dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menyesal tidak membawa sarung tangan. Ia mempererat lilitan syal di lehernya, tetapi tidak terlalu berpengaruh. Sialnya, Anna memakai celana ketat tiga perempat, jelas saja kalau ia tambah kedinginan. Anna mulai menggerutu dan mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa segera sampai ke bar.

_Kling!_

"Selamat data—ah!" Izumo—yang sudah cukup _tua_—terkejut melihat kedatangan Anna. "Anna, ya? Lama tak jumpa!"

"... Kau tidak penasaran mengapa aku ke sini?" tanya Anna. Suaranya pelan tapi tidak sekaku dulu lagi.

"Kau banyak berubah, Anna." Izumo tersenyum. "Duduklah."

Anna duduk di salah satu kursi di bar dan memesan sebuah _cocktail_. Sementara Izumo membuatkan _cocktail_-nya, Anna menatap kosong ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. "... Yang lain...?" tanyanya pelan.

"Yang lain?" Izumo menaikkan alisnya bingung sambil meletakkan _cocktail_ di depan Anna. "Oh, teman-teman, maksudmu? Kamamoto memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kota, Masaomi dan Chitose memutuskan pergi berdua entah kemana, sama seperti Eric dan Fujishima yang katanya mau mencari kedamaian. Kalau Yata-_chan_ sudah kembali dengan Saruhiko dan hidup bersama."

Anna nyaris tersedak. Ia menatap Izumo lekat-lekat sampai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Izumo. "Ke—kenapa, Anna?"

"... Saru...?" ujarnya pelan sambil menatap Izumo lekat-lekat dengan alis dikerutkan. "... Maksudmu Saruhiko Fushimi membawanya pergi seperti seorang penculik dan menikahinya?"

"Kalau negara ini memperbolehkan menikah sesama jenis." Izumo tertawa mendengar perkataan Anna. Dasar, anak ini bicara apa, sih?

Anna kembali ke posisi semula dan meminum _cocktail_-nya. "... Mereka itu..." ujarnya. Sejurus kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "... Lucu..."

Izumo tersenyum. Anna sudah banyak berubah, tetapi juga tidak berubah. Dan itu membuat Izumo sangat senang.

"... Tapi..." ujar Anna tiba-tiba sambil mengaduk _cocktail_-nya. "... Kalau ia masih ada... bagaimana... ya..?"

"Dia?" Izumo berpikir sejenak. "Ah, Mikoto." Anna nyaris menjatuhkan gelas _cocktail_-nya begitu Izumo menyebut nama itu.

Hening sejenak. Kemudian Anna mengangguk dan menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Izumo tertawa. "_Dia_ benar-benar memenuhi pikiranmu, ya?" Izumo tertawa. Anna mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum. Ia memajamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat sosok yang selama ini selalu memenuhi hatinya.

_Pria itu mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu pelan. Hangat. Merah dan hangat. Gadis itu senang sekali. Ia menarik belakang jaket pria itu dan menempel pada pria itu._

"_Hangat..." gumam sang gadis sambil tersenyum senang. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah sang gadis. Kemudian ia menggendong gadis itu dan berjalan lagi. Sementara sang gadis memeluk pria itu dan bergumam, "... Hangat..."_

_Tak banyak pembicaraan, hanya kesunyian yang damai dan salju yang turun di sekitar mereka. Hal ini membuat keduanya nyaman. Sampai-sampai sang gadis tertidur. Sementara sang pria mengelus kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas._

"_... _Daisuki_... Anna..."_

"... —na...?"

"Anna?" panggilan itu membuat Anna tersentak kaget. Izumo menatap dengan khawatir, tetapi melihat semburat merah di wajah Anna, ia malah jadi ingin menggodanya. "Astaga, jangan bilang kau mengkhayalkan _dia_?" ia tertawa. Anna menggelengkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. "Ahaha, ayolah, Anna, tidak usah malu begitu. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti."

Anna menghela nafas dan meneguk _cocktail_-nya sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. "Ahh, baiklah, aku akan pergi," Anna meletakkan gelasnya. "... Tapi sebelumnya aku mau bertanya,"

"Apa?"

"... Kau... sudah _tua_ begini kenapa masih lajang?" tanya Anna polos sambil dengan nada datar dan suara pelan tetapi penekanan pada kata 'tua' dan membuat Izumo seperti tertusuk.

"Anna... pertanyaanmu itu... menusukku luar dalam..." ujar Izumo. "Baiklah, jawabannya, karena aku tidak berminat untuk menikahi seorang gadis dan aku ingin menjalani bisnis ini dengan santai."

"Oh..." Anna mengangguk dan mengambil dompetnya untuk membayar. "... Tidak berminat...? Atau jangan bilang padaku kau masih belum bisa_ move on_ dari Totsuka atau Mikoto?" tanyanya kalem.

"Enak saja!" Izumo menerima uang itu sambil tertawa. "Bukannya itu kau? Tidak bisa _move on_ dari Mikoto?"

"... Kau pandai bercanda..." ujar Anna kalem. Dalam hati ia berpikir kalau itu benar, tetapi ia tak ingin terlalu mengakuinya. "... Baiklah, terima kasih..." dan Anna berjalan pergi keluar bar.

Ia menapakkan kakinya menembus salju yang memenuhi jalanan. Bukan kembali ke rumah atau mencari teman-temannya yang lain, tetapi menuju... kemana? Entah, ia juga tidak tahu.

Kakinya menapak sementara ingatannya mengalir lembut dalam otaknya.

_Akhirnya mereka bisa membawa Mikoto keluar dari penjara. Dan itu membuat semuanya senang... kecuali Anna...?_

_Entahlah... sebenarnya ia juga senang. Hanya saja...?_

_Anna menatap dari balik bola kaca kecil berwarna merahnya itu. Ia bingung. Mikoto sendirian. Mikoto sendirian. Mikoto sendiri... an...?_

_Itu artinya..._

_Anna menoleh menatap Mikoto khawatir. Yang dilihat hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menatap ke depan. "... Walau begitu... kau tetap...?" Anna tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya karena Mikoto kembali menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang seperti menyatakan segalanya akan baik-baik saja._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Anna. Kau akan mengerti." Mikoto tersenyum. Anna kembali terdiam. Bingung harus bicara apa. Ia hanya mengangguk menurut, percaya segalanya akan baik-baik saja._

Anna menatap salah satu bola marbelnya lagi. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia menatap dari balik bola kaca itu. Dan sekarang ia ingin melihatnya lagi, entah kenapa. Sementara itu kakinya terus menuntunnya, entah kemana.

Dan ingatannya terus menuntunnya... entah kemana...

_Anna tersentak kaget. Perasaan tidak enak itu benar-benar terasa dan sekarang Anna yakin firasat buruknya benar._

_... Bahwa Mikoto telah mati._

"_MIKOTOOOOOOOOOOO—!" Anna hanya bisa berteriak sementara air matanya mengalir turun. Jangan, jangan! pintanya dalam hati. Jangan mati!_

_... Tapi sayang sekali harapannya tidak terwujud. Mikoto... dia pergi._

_Kata-kata terakhir Mikoto... entah bagaimana datangnya... mencapai telinga..._

_"I'm sorry... Anna... I won't be able to show that lovely red anymore..."_

_"... __And__... __I really__... __love you__..."_

_Air mata mengalir dari mata Anna dan menuruni pipinya. Kata-kata terakhirnya... kata-kata itu... rasanya ingin ia balas saat itu juga. Tapi... Mikoto tak akan mendengarkan, ya, kan?_

_Begitu sadar, Anna telah berdiri di depan pemakaman. Asal tahu saja, Anna juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa di sini. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Anna merasa... entahlah, ia tak tahu. Kakinya terus menuntunnya memasuki daerah pemakaman dan memcari sebuah makam. Entah makam siapa._

_Dan akhirnya ia berhenti..._

_... Di depan makam dengan tulisan, "Mikoto Suoh."_

Air mata Anna mengalir. Entahlah. Sebenarnya ia ingin pergi sekarang juga, tetapi ia tak bisa pergi. Entah apa yang membuat kakinya seperti menempel pada tanah saat itu. Tiba-tibanya kakinya melangkah maju mendekati makam Mikoto. Pelan, tangannya menyentuh makam itu. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, tak bisa dan tak mau. Ia hanya menatap makam itu sambil menelusurinya. Buket bunga diletakkan rapi di makam itu. Entah dari siapa, Anna yang peduli. Ia memeluk nisan itu sambil menangis keras.

"... Mi—Mikoto!" ujarnya terisak. "... Miko—Mikoto...!" tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain itu.

"... Mikoto _no aka_... _dai_..." ia menengadah. "... —_suki_..."

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipi Anna. Tangan khayalan. Anna menengadah dan menemukan sosok yang selama ini ia cari.

"... Mi... Mikoto...?" gumamnya tak percaya. Mikoto tersenyum.

"_Hisashiburi_, Anna," ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Anna. "_Daisuki da yo_, Anna."

Anna tersenyum mendengar kata-kata itu. "... _Daisuki mo..._ Mikoto..."

Matanya perlahan terpejam. Air mata berhenti mengalir. Tubuhnya sudah tak kuat menopang hingga akhirnya dia jatuh. Seketika itu, detak jantungnya berhenti.

"... _Daisuki_..."

_**.: Fin? :.**_

* * *

**Omake**

"Siapa itu?" tanya Izumo bingung. Ia baru membeli buket bunga baru untuk diletakkan di makam Mikoto ketika ia melihat seseorang terkapar di dekat nisan Mikoto. Izumo mendekat. "...! Anna!" teriaknya. Buket bunga di tangannya terjatuh dan ia tak peduli. Ia berlari ke arah Anna yang tergeletak malang di dekat makam Mikoto dan berselimut salju.

"Anna!" ia mencoba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Anna. Dingin. Kaku. Tanpa detak jantung. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. "... Astaga..." ia menyesali apa yang terjadi. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Anna datang ke barnya untuk minum, tetapi sekarang ia sudah tergeletak di sini tanpa nyawa.

Ia menatap wajah Anna yang sangat pucat dan dingin. Tapi ia tak begitu tampak sedih. Wajahnya... cerah. Pucat dan cerah. Pucat, tetapi tidak menunjukkan kesedihan. Air matanya mulai mengering, tapi masih bisa terlihat bekasnya. Senyum termanis yang bahkan belum pernah ia lihat mengembang di bibirnya. Izumo terdiam sejenak, dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Hm..." gumamnya sambil menatap nisan Mikoto. "Tampaknya Anna telah kembali kepadamu, ya, Mikoto?" ia tersenyum dan tertawa kecil kepada makam Mikoto. Ia mengangkat Anna yang sudah tak bernyawa dan mulai berjalan. "Nah, Anna," ia menatap Anna dan berbalik menatap nisan itu. "Kau sekarang menemukan kebahagianmu yang _pasti_, kan?"

_Aku tak peduli harus menyerahkan apapun, asal aku bisa tetap berada di sisiku._

_Aku tak peduli... walau pun nyawaku sebagai bayarannya..._

_Asal kau dan aku menemukan kebahagiaan..._

_Selamanya._


End file.
